Too Quick To Draw
by EnvelopesandCypressTrees
Summary: A Vigilante fic. Because he's underappreciated. Why does Cadmus want the lovable cowboy? How does Batman fit into this plan. Vig has always been quick at the draw, but Cadmus has planned for that and they may just be a bit quicker. Vic whump! Lots of Batman! 5 reviews keep me posting!


**Howdy! there ain't too many stories 'bout poor Vigilante, but he's by far the best hero in muh book. Celebrate the under-appreciated cowboy with me please! And review!**

* * *

He grabbed his tray. His eyes wandering around the busy cafeteria as his tray was being loaded with food, small scoop by small scoop. He balanced his tray in one hand pushing his hat rim up with his thumb, he thanked the server and walked slowly, as if not to fall over, his spurs like bells on his heels. He sat at an empty table in the back of the cafeteria, he was in no mood to talk to anyone.

He took a bite and his stomach roared in protest, it rolled over to let the cowboy know it was feeling far too sick to absorb food and the hero shoved the tray away with a small jerk, the tray slid a few inches. He took a sip of the can they had given him. Soda. He pushed that away too, he was hoping for beer. Oh right he forgot, heroes are role models. They don't drink beer, sorry kids.

"Hey 'slinger" Vixen's pet name for him. He looked up, the brim of his hat casting a dark shadow over his eyes. He reached up and tipped his hat

"Ma'am" please don't sit, please don't sit. Vixen sat. She pulled his discarded tray towards her and began to pick through the mound of food, eating a few bites.

"Why you all alone over here, baby?" to most, the way she spoke to him sounded like a close couple, to them it was a friendly, sweet gesture.

"Guess I don't feel much like talkin' tahday is all." He drawled keeping his head bowed so his hat covered his face only his bandana peaked out from under. He squinted against a headache that was splitting his skull. She leaned across the table and, quite sexily, pushed his hat up to reveal his eyes. Her chest screamed against the already tight orange fabric, he couldn't help glance. Sorry again kids. He ripped his eyes from her and managed a smile. It was fake, but it seemed to satisfy her and she leaned back a bit. She brushed her finger across his slightly sweaty forehead, her fingernails brushing his hair. She looked slightly worried.

"You're hot, cowboy" he reached up and tiled his hat slightly managing a dazzling smile, for all the good it did under a bandana, he rose his eyebrows.

"Well, thank yuh, darlin'…yuh ain't tah bad yurself" she hooted with laughter and fell back onto her haunches in her seat, her fingers falling from his face. His head spun from ache. He managed a laugh as well.

"I set myself up for that one" she admitted with a huge, sparkling smile.

He heard someone call his name and looked up, Shining Knight, Stargirl and Green Arrow where making their way towards him, it was Knight who had called out. The misfit club of powerless heroes. He inwardly groaned and pulled his hat down again to hide his eyes from the blinding lights above him. He heard three more trays get dropped onto the table, the smell of food turning his stomach and making his skin ache.

"Hey, Vig!" Green Arrow slapped Greg's shoulder and sat next to him,

"Howdy, pardner" he mumbled, Justin shoved a huge spoon of what looked like mashed potatoes in his mouth and then wiped his mouth daintily.

"And how are you, Vixen?" the knight asked, Stargirl took a loud slurp of her drink, Greg winced as it echoed in his ears.

"I'm doing all right, Justin. Thank you for asking" She had by now taken over Vigilante's tray completely and was eating it as if it where her own.

"Let's get down to business…" Green Arrow said clapping his hands once to get their attention, the table looked at the archer. The cowboy moaned softly. "We've got a 'guy's night' tonight…" Stargirl coughed and crossed her arms a pout on her face, Green Arrow sighed "you ladies are invited as always" the two women perked "we still don't know what we're going to do. Poker? In honor of our western friends present?" Greg felt several eyes turn to him and he tugs at his hat again. He hated what he was about to do.

"Well actually ladies n' gents, I'm 'fraid I can't make it tahnight" the eating stopped and he dared a glance at four disappointed faces. Emotions a mixture of shock and disbelief. He played with the cuff of his glove.

"Why not, Vig?" Stargirl whined dropping her fork "it's western night! You never miss western night!"

"Well ma'am. I'm 'fraid I'm gunna hafta break that tradition tahnight. Now I gotta scoot y'all." He pushed himself from his seat ignoring the spinning of the room and tipped his hat at them. "Catch y'all later" he exited the cafeteria, the remaining heroes slowly resumed eating.

"I can't believe Vig's not coming…" Stargirl pushed her food around her plate upset, she pouted "we might as well call tonight off" Vixen pointed her fork at the girl

"Now listen here, just because 'slinger's not feeling well doesn't mean we can't still have 'guys night' girl" she stuffed a bite of food in her mouth and chewed harshly.

"Greg is not feeling well?" Justin asked as her words sunk in, Vixen shrugged

"He was trying to hide it but I could see right through his little mask…something's up…he'd never miss western night" she waved her fork "especially since cowboy's been talking about it nonstop this week" the eating had stopped all together and they stared at Vigilante's empty seat as the words registered,

"Vig _has_ been talking about it nonstop" Oliver admitted using his fork to scratch his goatee.

"I hope he's all right" Stargirl whispered her eyes fearful, the others said nothing in silent agreement.

* * *

Vigilante stumbled down the hall towards his room, several heroes shouted to him and waved and he managed to greet back, somehow summoning just enough strength to tip his hat at them.

He found that running was wiser than walking, and he ran into his room dashing to the bathroom in the back, he hadn't ate but somehow threw up. Luckily he managed to remove his bandana in time but in the process missed the toilet all together. He cursed weakly as vomit dripped down the wall next to the porcelain pot, sorry kids, heroes don't curse. Pretend he had said "Dagnagit." Besides he had said something close to that.

He slipped to sit on his heels in the small bathroom and threw up again sweat and tears catching in his eye lashes. He said '_Dagnagit' _again. Running a hand over his face.

He took off his gloves, hat and threw them along with the bandana out into the safety of his room. He stumbled to his feet and put his face under the faucet, shaking his hair like a wet dog, water sprayed around the bathroom. The sudden movement made him throw up once again. Luckily he was leaning over the sink.

"Musta been sumthin' I ate" he mumbled, ignoring the fact he hadn't ate. It'd been two days since he'd ate, let alone sleep. Busy with hero work, secret I.D. work…and life in general. To top it off he had monitor duty in a few hours, he had just got back from an off world mission about three days ago. "Maybe I catched some alien-no good-stinkin' disease...or sumthin' another" he retched again, dry this time, his stomach had nothing else to give up.

He sighed and grabbed a towel and some shampoo from the shower, he mopped up the vomit with the towel and dropped it down the laundry chute, he then squirted some shampoo down on the floor where he had vomited and wiped that up as well. He would have usually laughed at how he cleaned, he'd say it was how a man cleaned, but today he remained grim.

Greg reached up into the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle of painkillers for his head, he downed a few and then picked up his hat from the floor sliding under the covers of his bed. He didn't bother to take off his boots. He carefully placed the hat over his face, he couldn't sleep but the relaxation felt good. The heaving in his stomach calmed, and thankfully a few minutes later the painkillers did too, nibbling away at his massive headache.

"Vigilante, monitor duty in ten minutes" it was Batman through his com link, sometimes he swore that man was God…a very dark, creepy secret spawn of God and the Devil…or wait…never mind. He groaned

"I'm 'ready on muh way, Batman" he drawled with a sigh, a grunt from Batman was his only response. He sat up and drew back the covers, rubbing his eyes with closed fists. Small lies never hurt anyone, oh right _superheroes are role models_ never mind that kids.

He washed his face and tied the bandana back up around his neck, he sprayed some cologne so that the stench of vomit didn't cling to him and replaced his gloves. He stepped out, placing the worn, white cowboy hat back on his unruly mop of black hair. He felt better, some. Not like before, the world was tilted but not spinning, he no longer felt the urge to throw up and he no longer had a stake of pain driven into his temples. The small break had helped.

* * *

He was in the monitor room in 12 minutes, Batman was there looking unpleased. Vigilante grimaced.

"I thought you said you were on your way" his gravely voice echoed in the nearly empty room. Greg scratched his head and then fixed his hat.

"Well that _is_ what I said, pardner…but I couldn't find muh hat…and yuh know I ain't going nowhere without muh hat" Greg's chuckle was forced back down his throat when Batman squinted and leaned in

"You'll do what I tell you to, _pardner_, your hat is no excuse to be late…is that understood?" Before the cowboy could answer he heard a familiar voice

"Lay off, grumpy" he dared to look over that the woman walking towards them, Shiera, she was swinging her mace lazily in her hand. He gulped and took a small step back, Batman looked to kill "Vigilante's only two minutes late…you don't yell at Flash when he's a good hour late"

"Flash is a friend" Batman growled, Greg's heart froze and icy feeling consuming him, that had hurt. He shouldn't have expected any less, but still…he and Batman had never had a reason to call each other friends they rarely spoke, and yet Greg considered Batman to be his friend…until now. Even Shiera froze, her mace fell still as she grasped it, knuckles white. Her tone changed

"That was low" her face went dark as she frowned. "I can't believe you just said that, Batman"

"That'll be all right ma'am" he pushed his hat up with his pointer finger and then looped his finger in his gun belt "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that" she squinted at Batman, her eyes dangerous. Batman crossed his arms and squinted back, taunting her. "In fact…" he drawled "if ya'll wanna bash it out like it's lookn' like yuh do…there's a poker game later tahnight I know of…I can't make it so there's some seats open, if yuh'd like I can reserve 'em fur yah" Batman looked at him darkly

"Gambling is prohibited on the Watchtower"

"Stop being such a hard ass to him" Shiera threatened, sorry kids. Batman looked at her and stepped forward, he was a good head taller than he and she had to crane her neck to keep eye contact.

"I didn't ask for your help, _Hawk girl_" Her breath caught and Greg saw her hand loosen from the mace, he had hurt her. Greg tensed and stepped forwards placing a finger on the yellow bat insignia on Batman's uniform

"Now look here, Batman. If I 'member correctly this lil' lady said she didn't like bein' called that…so I'm gunna hafta ask yuh tah abide by her wishes…" he poked him in the chest and Shiera's eyes widened slightly as Batman faced the cowboy "and if I hear yuh call her that again after she'd said she don't like it…I'm 'fraid we're gunna have a problem…yuh got that?"

Batman roughly shoved Vigilante away from him, the western hero stumbled nearly falling over his hat falling off his head. Greg's already aching skull made the room spin dangerously

"Who do you think you are? Talking to me like that?" Batman growled, grabbing the front of Greg's shirt and nearly lifting him off his feet, he shoved him again, the fallen hat was stepped on as Vigilante stumbled the world tilting.

"Batman that is enough!" Shiera bellowed, Batman in a blind rage ignored her

"You do as I say, Vigilante…is that understood? I'm an original member and that gives me rule over lackeys like you…" another shove, Greg felt like he was about to throw up, his vision went hazy.

"Yah think bein' an original member is what gives yuh high and mighty rein over us who ain't one o' the _seven_?Just 'cause yuh were here first, sir, don't mean yur better than anyone else on this floating '_eye in the sky' _Watchtower. So with due respect, sir…Screw yuh." the world stood still, Greg couldn't believe his own bravo, his mouth ran dry. He turned and stuffed his gloved hands deep into his pockets, his spurs clanked as he began to storm out,

"Vigilante!" He turned. His world went black.

* * *

It was a soft beeping that greeted him when he awoke, his head ached more than ever, his stomach lurching like a boat. He felt soft, gentle, concerned fingers brushing through his hair.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Vig" it was Shiera. Greg moaned and pushed himself into a sit on the bed. He was in the medical bay. His fingers went to the large knot forming on his cheekbone just below his eye.

"Tahday just ain't muh day" he sighed "he sucker punched me?" she nodded and an angry look passed over her face

"Don't worry, cowboy. He's not going to get away with it" she handed him his hat, it was crunched badly…he' need a new one. She had attempted to fix it but it was beyond repair.

"Nah darlin' don't make a fuss" he perched the hat on his head, the bandana still around his face.

"Greg, he can't just do stuff like that…he can't talk to you like that" her fingers found his hair again, the hair that peaked out from his hat, she began to tuck it in "thank you for sticking up for me, it was very sweet of you" she kissed him lightly on the check "sorry it got you hurt" Greg laughed

"Trust me, Shiera" he jerked a thumb at the black and blue mark "this ain't nuthing" she chuckled

"Oh right, I forgot…you're a cowboy"

"Damn straight, darlin'" sorry kids. They both laughed, the sucker punch hadn't helped Greg's headache.

"You're a celebrity now though, Vig" he groaned

"Don't tell muh it's gone around already" Shiera smiled almost slyly and folded her hands over the mace in her lap

"It's not everyday someone has enough balls to talk back to Batman" sigh, sorry kids. He laid back closing his eyes against the swirling lights.

"Yuh didn't hafta sit with me, Shiera...I mean I don't mind but I hate tah keep yuh busy if there's sumthin' yuh need tah get done"

"It's not everyday someone sticks up for me…not since…well you know, the invasion"

"That wasn't yur fault though" he felt Shiera's fingers on his gloved hand

"You once thought so" that stung, he found it better to keep his eyes closed, he sighed and wrapped his fingers around hers squeezing them reassuringly

"I was a young'un then, we got through them times though…I realize it ain't yur fault. I just needed sum'un tah blame is all" I felt her remove her hand, he opened his eyes to find she was holding her mace again.

"Batman's trying to kick you out of the Justice League" his world froze and he sat up again, she refused to look at him, shame in her face. He swung his legs over the side of the gurney bed and dug his fingernails into the mattress on both sides of his thighs. "He's going to say 'him or me' and…"

"And they'll say him" he gritted his teeth "truthfully, that's all right, darlin'. The Justice League needs him more than they need me. After all, I'm just a lackey tah them" Shiera clutched her mace.

"It's not fair" he tilted her chin to look at him, his face was warm and kind, a small smile tugged at his bandana

"No ma'am it sure ain't. But then again a lot o' things ain't. Everything will be ok, just yuh see either way…it's just a status…bein' a member o' the League is just a title, I can continue tah be a hero with or without bein' a member" he drawled,

"But Batman started it, you didn't even throw a punch" he hated to say it, but it needed to be said

"Yeah, but he's an original…I ain't, that carries weight" he pushed himself off the gurney "do we know when thur gunna make the decision? I wanna say my goodbyes, pack yuh know…" he sighed "the small stuff" Shiera shook her head and stood from the chair.

"In the meantime let me buy you a cup of coffee, it's the least I can do for my hero"

"Lemme guess, the cafeteria?" she laughed and he hooked his thumbs in his gun belt

"Do you know of any other place I can get coffee for free?" he held the door open for her, all he wanted was the darkness of his room, but he couldn't deny her when she was already tearing herself up inside.

"Oh I see, yuh ain't wantin' tah pay for the coffee" he laughed "Sucker punched fur a free cupa Joe…I ain't able tah think o' a better cause than that there" she laughed and blushed deeply when a snort erupted from her nose, it only caused them to laugh harder. The laughing made his world tilt but he shoved it aside.

They pushed their way into the cafeteria, for Greg the second time that day. The place was nearly empty, lunch hour had passed. Small tables of three of four heroes each were chatting lowly amongst themselves.

They grabbed two Styrofoam cups and helped themselves to coffee.

"Whoa, is this _the_ Vigilante?_ The_ very same who stood up to the Dark Knight himself?" he and Shiera turned to face Green Arrow, Vixen, Stargirl and Shining Knight, the very same he had lunch with. It was Green Arrow who spoke he had his hands placed on his hips.

"That's quite a shiner, cowboy" Vixen rubbed the back of her hand on the bruise, Shiera stiffened, her brow furrowing. Greg pretended not to notice.

"Knocked me plain out, hurt tah boot…didn't even know what hit me…"

"That's because your back was turned" Shiera pointed out, he noticed that Vixen was still stroking his cheek.

"That's low" Stargirl said twirling her staff "I would have at least waited until it was fair"

"Ah thank yuh, Stargirl" she giggled "glad I can count on yuh" they sat, Greg sipped his coffee, tugging his hat down.

"It looks as if your hat has taken the worst, I fear" Justin said "we will get you a new one"

"Thank yuh, friend. I reckon I'll be needin' one" there was silence, just long enough for the cowboy's head to resume its pounding.

"So what'd you say to him, Vig?" Green Arrow asked leaning forwards, his mustache twitching in amusement

"Ooh, we've got it all on the security tapes…I'm going to get it and sell the tape to the highest bidder" Vixen said slyly "it won't even matter that our cowboy here got slapped around a bit…he still won, with his words" he reached across the table and tapped a finger on his lips softly, sexily. Once again Shiera tensed, if anyone read into it they'd think both girls we're fighting for the cowboy's heart. But no one was sure that they were.

"Vigilante" his head jerked up, Superman was standing at the table. "A word?" the man of steel had his arms crossed, a stern expression on his face. Greg sighed and Vixen pulled back, the hero downed his coffee.

"Just one word? That'll be a right quick conversation won't it, pardner?"

"Greg, _now_" Superman squinted and Vigilante stood,

"Superman-" Greg interrupted Shiera

"It'll be all right, darlin' stay put. I'll be back to say gudbye if I should need tah" he drew a gun and pushed his hat up with the barrel

"Goodbye, friend? Why would you say goodbye?" Justin stood his eyes glinting wildly. Worried.

"Vigilante's JLA membership is in question for openly defying rules of the League" Superman said his voice like a stone dropping into a well, the silence was deafening.

"Bull shit" Stargirl stood angrily, sorry kids.

"You can't seriously-"

"Vigilante, _now_" Superman repeated, interrupting Vixen midsentence. Greg spun the gun around his finger jamming into his holster.

"Lead the way, sir" he shot his friends a sad look before disappearing with the founder. Shiera covered her face with her hands, they sat in silent shock.

"They can't _do that" _Justin said "they just _can't_"

"Well they are, knight…there's nothing we can do" Green Arrow mumbled, crushing Vig's empty cup in his hand, Shiera sat straighter and uncovered her face

"There might be one thing…"

* * *

Greg stood his hands deep in his pockets, the original seven sitting at a round table, one seat was empty…Shiera's. The room was dimly light, it felt good to his headache. Batman glared at the cowboy, pure hatred in his eyes. Greg tipped his hat at him.

"Greg, you openly defied Batman…that's simply unacceptable" Vigilante's let his eyes fall on the speaker, Green Lantern.

"As unacceptable, I reckon as him disrespectin' Shiera?" Superman cleared his throat

"In the circumstances…"

"Yah mean in the circumstances that she was defendin' me, no I understand yuh Superman…but y'all always say _superheroes_ stick up fur one another…now Shiera and I were practicin' that right, I believe if I'm correct that there statement should be '_superheroes stick up fur one another…expect when Batman is involved_…"

"Batman deserves respect-" Superman said sternly, Greg interrupted him

"Maybe…but he ain't gettin' mine…not after he sucker punched me…and not after he disrespected Shiera."

"I think you just don't respect the original seven" Batman growled

"Now Batman, if I didn't respect the original seven, I wouldn't have defied yuh tah protect one o' them would I?"

"Then it's just me?" Batman shoved his way out of his chair and walked around the table thrusting his face in Greg's "You've got a problem with me?" the other's looked around nervously

"Batman-" Flash started, both men lunged at the same time, Greg and Batman. Batman's hand closed around a batarang, but before he could pull it from his belt a loud 'click, click' filled the air. Vigilante's gun was pointed at Batman's face, drawn so fast even Batman blinked.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a standoff, pardner." J'onn stood

"Put the gun away, Greg. Batman put back the batarang" his monotone voice echoed in the silent room.

"Yeah? If I put it down, howda I know he ain't gonna jab me with that there 'rang."

"He wouldn't…you'd be unarmed" Wonder woman said,

"Lotta good it did me last time" Greg jabbed a thumb towards the bruise, he huffed and the slid the gun away. "It seems we be both at fault 'ere, Batman." He crossed his arms "Yuh were gunnin' fur me the moment I stepped in that monitor room, I was in the wrong tah think I was doin' muh job by defending sumone…'cause that ain't what we stand fur I guess."

Batman's hand twitched on the batarang

"The Justice League has no place for people like you" the room hushed again, even Superman seemed confused at Batman's anger "go crawl back to hell" sorry kids.

"Sure, I'll tell yur parents yuh said howdy" a faint 'ooh he's gonna get it' was heard from Flash who was thoroughly enjoying himself, Batman stumbled back a step, the word's hitting home.

"Greg, I'm sorry. Your status as an active League member is revoked, please see your way out" Superman said looking apologetic

"Wait, Clark" it was Wonder Woman "I don't think…I think Greg is right" the door suddenly flew open, Shiera burst her way in, he stood next to Vigilante her arm's folded tightly across her chest, a dark expression on her face

"The verdict?" she asked them her mouth in a grim line, her mace hanging by her side.

"Sorry darlin' I was just comin' out tah say goodbye" she looked at Greg and then to the other's.

"Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to throw a wrench in that…you see myself and five others have decided that if you fire Greg…you lose us as well" Superman made a choking noise and Flash made a 'dun dun duhhh' sound

"Who?" Green Lantern asked grimly.

"Myself, Vixen, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Stargirl and Shining Knight…and Greg"

"We can't let them control us like this!" Batman screeched, no one seemed to notice but Greg did, he looked at the Dark Knight, his eyes falling on a small blinking light just behind his ear. He decided to ignore it, for the time being.

"Whoa whoa whoa darlin' I'm flattered n' all but…" he began, Shiera shot him a dangerous look

"Shut up, Greg" his mouth snapped shut and he pulled on his hat.

"With due respect, Shiera…I'm declin' that there offer, don't sacrifice the people's safety 'cause of 'lil 'ol me…I just can't let yuh do that"

"It's our choice Greg, not yours" he chuckled and his eyes flew back to the beeping light on Batman's neck.

"We'll deliberate…come back tomorrow twenty one oh hundred hours for our decision" Greg rolled his eyes and tipped his hat at them, his spurs jingling as he left

"Someone holler fur me, I misplaced muh watch" Shiera laughed and hooped her arm in his dragging him out, they watched them leave

"Batman I don't know what's come over you…but you no longer have a say in this. Go home" Batman glared at Superman a growl coming from deep in his throat "I said go home"

"So what did you think of my proposal?" Shiera said, blushing slightly and removing her arm from his

"I think it was plum stupid!" her face fell, he kissed her on the cheek "and very sweet" she blushed

"Are you going to give us all a kiss? After all we've got a big part in this plan too!" Ollie hooped an arm around Vig's neck.

"Not yuh, pardner. The ladies of the group can line on up" they all laughed and Ollie took his fiancée's hand in his, Black Canary nuzzled the archer's cheek with her own.

"Why did y'all do this fur me?" Greg asked, the nauseating sensation nibbling at his stomach

"I think it's our way of telling you that you're the most sweetest, charming, gentleman, humble, funny, rootn' tootn' cowboy we've ever known" Vixen said kissing his cheek softly, the kiss was long

"And that we love you" Stargirl said with a burst of laughter, Greg blushed and stuffed his hands in his pockets

"That's kind of yuh fellows and fellas…" he looked up in time to see Batman disappearing into an elevator. "But I'm 'fraid I've gotta scoot…I've gotta appointment, don't ya'll furget about poker now, Shiera will be takin' my place" he dashed off towards the elevator. He missed it, but he knew Batman would be headed to the hanger, the blinking red light behind Batman's ear flashed like an alarm in the cowboy's head. He decided to take the stairs rather than wait, he descended madly, his spurs screaming, one gloved hand pushing the hat down on his head as it flapped about. His head swirled from the earlier sickness but he continued. He burst through the doors in time to see the Bat Jet gliding through the hanger doors.

"Of all the no good-waste of time-need a jet-stalkin'-Dagnagit ideas" he ran to a small jet and jumped on the wing, he slid inside closing the hatch. Everyone knew he wasn't an ace pilot, but he'd have to make do.

"You need clearance, sir" echoed over the radio in the jet, he started the plane and strapped in

"I ain't waiting on no clearance, son. Yur gonna hafta make do" he steered the jet towards the open hanger and plunged into the night with a wild "yeeeeeehawwww!"

"Sir, I insist you return-" a gloved thumb punched the radio button and shut the radio off midsentence. Luckily he could see the dim lights of the Bat Jet in the clouds ahead of him, he turned off the lights of his jet and followed silently. When Batman began to descend, it was over Star City.

"Now what in tarnation are yuh doing here, Bats?" they both landed, Vigilante kept his distance. The Dark Knight took to the roofs, the snow muffled Greg's spurs and the cowboy shivered in the cold. He found himself actually worried for the man, even though their differences the blinking light had erased all spite and replaced it with concern, he had heard that Batman was a good man, his actions that day had contradicted that rumor. Something must be up.

The cold numbed the pain in Greg's head and stomach, which was welcome.

"You shouldn't be following me, Vigilante" Greg jumped in surprise, Batman was facing him. "You should learn to know when you're being lured" lured? The roof lit up as a spotlight was shone in the cowboy's face, he blinked unable to see anything other than the multiple figures gathering around him. He drew his guns, his head splitting in the sudden light.

"What's this all 'bout?" he heard several low laughs, the light shut off and black spots danced across his vision, when it cleared there were six or seven men wielding large guns, and a large African American woman in a blue suit, hair pulled taut in a bun. Batman stared at him blankly

"Sorry we had to use Batman like this" the woman spoke "that blinking light as you've noticed is actually a chip…we're controlling his every move…he can still think, so he knows how we're using him" she stepped forward "unfortunately we'll have to dispose of him now…"

"Yuh must be the Cadmus lady the League's been fussn' 'bout" he drawled, his eyes wandering around the roof "I've seen yur face on the dart board in the rec room" she laughed, he didn't like it, it was harsh.

"That sounds about right" Vigilante squinted at her and his fingers twitched on hi guns

"What'daya want with me then, darlin'?" she crossed her beefy arms and squinted

"Don't call me darling, Cowboy" she motioned for the men with guns to surround him, they rushed to do so. "I've noticed how you've got the non-beta heroes to follow you, they look up to you, they believe in you…they've even sacrificed their careers for you…simply because of your personality"

"What can I say? I'm too likeable fur my own good" he shrugged and rose an eyebrow

"Exactly" Vigilante swallowed hard

"they're muh friends, lady…sumthin' I'm guessing yuh ain't got too much experience in" she scowled but it faded into a thin smile and she chuckled

"I kind of like you, cowboy…you think on your feet" she admitted, Vigilante trained one gun on the woman the other rotated between the bigger guns. "What's it that you say? Oh…it looks like we've got ourselves standoff" he fired, the lady flinched, his bullet flying straight and true struck Batman. The chip on his neck shattered, pieces of scrap flying in every which way, no blood was drawn. Batman looked startled.

"Howda yuh like them odds now, _darlin'?" _she scowled, her plan falling to pieces around her

"It doesn't matter" she waved her hand in the air "Batman won't regain movement for a good five minutes, plenty of time to take you with us" Greg tightened his grasp on his guns.

"I'm still unclear why yuh want me, I mean all yuh told me is that people like me…which ain't all that true, as yuh know the league is considerin' kickin' me out"

"Considering doesn't mean that they want to…I planned that to see how you'd adapt, how your friends would adapt, how loyal they were…I'm figuring that I can kill two birds with one stone here, cowboy. I take you, your non-beta friends fall apart, I take you I kill you and you're out if the picture as well."

"So yuh kill me and disband muh friends…seems like a whole lotta trouble fur a small prize"

"Not so small, I need a human guinea pig…someone about the same size and build as you…plus last time when you and your justice league destroyed my lab…you were the one who set the explosives in the chemical room…"

"I'm 'fraid yur mistaken me fur some-" the woman interrupted him with a sly smile

"Some other cowboy? Look, I know you're just stalling for time here…truth is you inhaled something when in that lab a few months ago, it's making you sick as we speak" he tensed "it's Nanoverse. Like a microverse…there are small machines attacking your cells as we speak, I want them back…I want them _all _back."

"And how do yuh suppose on doin' that?"

"Easy, we extract your cells, we extract the Nanoverse. It's a simple surgery…without anesthetic…move in" the guards moved closing the circle, he fired randomly, and struck three, they didn't fall "don't be stupid, Vigilante…we've prepared for this… their suits protect them" Greg looked up desperately and saw Batman's hand twitch,

"Sorry tah disappoint, I've never been one fur the doctor's office" He felt someone grab him and quickly shook him off only to receive a gut shattering punch from another guard beside him. The air left him in a 'whoosh' he struggled to regain his breath as a boot smashed into his back, and he fell to his hands and knees, his gun's sliding across the roof, he grabbed for his lasso only to find a gun pressed to his skull.

"Get up, boy" the woman warned moving her gun from him to the frozen Batman "or I shoot Batman, right here" he got up, brushing off his white pants. "Batman's still frozen for a good minute yet, plenty of time to shoot him…or plenty of time for you to get in the helicopter." There was a still helicopter on the next roof, a pilot ready, he started it up snow blowing crazily about the roof as the large blades began to pick up speed. "Well?"

"Fine, yuh win…but yuh gotta gimme yur sworn word that we'll leave him be" he jabs a finger at Batman, she nods

"Get in" he jumps to the next roof and hesitates by the whirring machine, he glances back at Batman and then ducks inside, the woman follows as well as one of her men. The others scatter, spilling over the sides of the roof like ants. "Take off!" she shouted.

Batman fell to his knees as the device wore off, he took in a deep breath and looked to the sky the lights of the helicopter were disappearing into the sky.

"Vigilante!" he shouted, his voice raw, he chased the lights of the helicopter briefly, when they disappeared into the night he punched whatever he could find, this time it was a large air-conditioning unit atop a roof, the hallow crash echoed into the vents it lead to. "Damn it, cowboy" he muttered under his breath, sorry kids. He returned to the roof and picked up the two guns placing them in his bet.

His hat. Still crunched from when Batman had stepped on it earlier, he reached down and picked it up, brushing off the snow. He sighed. Memories of the day plaguing him like the flu, he had hurt the man physically and emotionally, Shiera too…and yet Greg still gave himself up to save him, the man who had deliberately caused him harm.

It had been out of Batman's control, he was being used but still…he picked up the pieces to the chip that Vigilante had shot off, and pressed the com link in his ear,

"One to the watchtower J'onn"

"Superman told you to go home"

"I wasn't asking" the hat seemed to burn into his hand, regret and guilt consuming him, he had heard Cadmus' plans for the hero, he knew it was his fault. He also knew that when he found Greg, and he _would_ find Greg, the cowboy would forgive him…it was his nature. Batman wasn't sure he could forgive himself.

* * *

**Please, please review**

**If I get 5 I post more! XD **

**Good or bad.**

**-Eact**


End file.
